


All I Need

by lolalightning



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalightning/pseuds/lolalightning
Summary: Furihata doesn't want to be having doubts about his relationship with Akashi; he loves him. He does. But then he finally meets Akashi's intriguing best friend (no, not the green haired one) and he finds that he can't stay away.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty paltry, but i really just wanted to set the scene. my first work, so tell me honestly what you think!! also apologies in advance for my inability to control my commas, sometimes idk what to do with them and they end up all over the place. and also: tense it may be all over the place because i have no idea what im doing when it comes to time so if you spot any inconsistencies, please tell me!
> 
> i want to extend thanks to my ass for finally getting in gear LOL. this has been sitting in my docs for years and im finally getting on with it. and last but not least thanks to google docs for being my spellcheck. most of the surface level editing was done whilst walking through heb, so thank you docs. 
> 
> that's all. Please enjoy!!

Prologue: How It Starts

Furihata always finds it funny how strangely reluctant Akashi can be to anger Furihata, who has the temperment of a lukewarm glass of water, at the worst. He starts with: "Don't be angered..." and then proceeds to add something that couldn’t anger anyone who wasn’t unhinged: "but I invited Nijimura to stay at our place while he's visiting."

Furihata smiles, placing the last dish on the drying rack. Akashi is leaning against the marble-top island, arms crossed defensively over his chest. "That's fine, why would I be mad?" Furihata genuinely wonders. He turns to face his boyfriend and leans opposite of Akashi on the kitchen counter, his arms loosely hugged around his middle.

"Well… I invited him over two months ago and... He's coming over tomorrow," he finishes. His eyes never dart around like someone nervous would be expected to do. Instead his eyes bore unwavering into Furihata’s comparatively gentler ones, like he's too paranoid to look away for even a second.

Furihata takes a second, looks around their large kitchen space, taps his fingers, and then throws his arms exasperatedly into the air, turning to stomp off through the kitchen and into the living room. He plops angrily down on the couch, black leather squeaking at the force.

He is always doing this!

"You're always doing this, Sei! Why can't you ever inform me when you decide on something? Preferably not the night before!" Furihata doesn't scream at the entertainment center, he doesn't. Because he's not unhinged.

Akashi sits himself next to Furihata with considerably less force, and turns to face the brunet with pleading eyes.

"I had forgotten. It was more polite chatter than an actual invitation," Akashi calmly states. Furihata, grown man that he is, rolls his eyes. He just can't believe this.

"How do you politely not-invite someone to stay in our home and not expect them to take it as an invitation? And then not tell the person you're living with? Oh God, none of the guest bedrooms are even prep-" he's cut off when Akashi says, "Naono-san is readying the downstairs one as we speak, Kouki, please calm yourself." (Poor Naono-san was called on her day off.)

Furihata takes a few deep breaths (not unhinged), he's not so angry at the thought of one of Akashi's friends staying over (he adores the brightly haired freaks, he's sure it won't be any different with the man Akashi has professed to idolize) it's just, "why is it so hard to tell me these things before you literally have no other choice, Sei? I’m supposed to be your confidant, aren't I?" His voice cracks a little and his eyes fill up in frustration, but his jaw is set stubbornly and he's not outright dismissing the redhead like his own father would have, and it hits Akashi with a pang how absolutely lucky he is to be in this man's life.

That's why his originally placating smile takes on a softer quality when he scoots toward Furihata, placing his hands on either of the brunet’s arms, wound tight around himself with tension. His head is downturned and Akashi bends his own neck to intimately whisper, "More than that, Kouki. My best friend, my best half, and now my fiance. I just don't want to ever worry you, I know how anxious - Furihata gives a small chuckle here - you can be about the smallest things. I'm sorry. I promise I'll work on it. Please don't be mad anymore."

Furihata shakes his head before looking up. They're so close now, all it would take is a half inch movement to settle lips on lips. "I'm not mad. Not really. I just want you to share with me more, Sei, that's all." Akashis smile brightens at the returned soft tone and he pecks Furihata’s sweet lips solely because he can.

"Besides these issues are something we need to be working on together, as a unit, okay?" Furihata smiles back when Akashi agrees with him. The brunet then pushes himself off the couch, any fight having left him relatively quickly, because now he's got a lot to do to prepare for the arrival of their esteemed guest, and he's gonna be damned if Nijimura-san isn’t spinning with delight at forgotten Japanese hospitality he couldn’t have receive abroad after his stay. Mind set, he’s unaware of how Akashi turns in his seat to admire the beautiful view, soft upturn of lips still etched into place.

"I love you, Kouki," Akashi says with intensity, Furihata having already left the room, "that's one thing I'll never have trouble telling you."


End file.
